Finding Rosie
by litteraeanimum
Summary: Rosie has been kidnaped and Cater, with the help of a new partner needs to find her
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Finding Rosie**

**Author: Litteraeanimum**

**Rated: M for content yet to come**

**Legal Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot that is mine and you can't have it**

* * *

Carter was running. Running through a dark street, her boots splashing through puddles and her dark outfit splattered with mud. Behind her were five men wearing the uniform of the royal guard of Algar, flashes of light appeared as they inaccurately fired at her.

In front of Carter was her partner and best friend; Rosie. Holding on to Rosie as she ran was a small blonde girl about twelve clad in what used to be a beautiful blue dress but was now dirty and torn. This girl was the reason Carter and Rosie were here. She was princess of Algar, her name was Isabella Voskel.

At the end of the road was a black van marked with three yellow Ps pulled up. As the trio neared it the side door swung open and two men armed with automatic weapons jumped out and with chilling accuracy gunned down the five guards.

They stood there looking over the area until their two agents and the princess were safely inside. Then they jumped in, closed the door and the van sped off.

In a plane flying high over an ocean the two friends tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately the adrenaline that accompanies being shot at doesn't just disappear.

After a useless attempt to fall asleep, Rosie got up attracting the attention of Carter who was staring at the ceiling. At seeing her best friend Carter smiled, sitting up.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"No Carter, I could not. But by now we should be nearing Costa Luna, it would be best if we changed into the dress of a Queen and her Royal Guard"

As they changed into another identity, the plane went into a gentle bank as Costa Luna appeared on the horizon

_Doesn't seen like much but it is important to the plot and sets up quite a bit. _

**Please help me make this a better story and review good or bad I hope to continue this story but I wont without your comments.**

_**Hold on to ELPIS**_


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later_

Cater was sitting in the cafeteria. Talking to Eddie about her plans for the weekend and his upcoming date with Brooke. They had started to date several weeks before and Brooke had become a good friend when she got out of Chelsea's hold.

"So, Carter, is Rosie coming over soon?" Eddie had asked.

"Why?"

" I have to ask her if she would let me make a filmed tour of her palace for filmography. I could use some extra credit"

"She's won't be over here for a while," Carter responded, "and aren't you getting an A in that class?"

"Yeah but I'm failing math so I need to balance my average." Eddie replied trying to come up with a funny comment to add.

While Carter mindlessly chatted with her friends she wondered about how Rosie was doing. Rosie would have a tough time trying to manage a kingdom while making trips to Brazil to check on the Princess they rescued, Isabella. Carter wanted to go with her but the Director had felt that she had been gone for too long and constant disappearances would cause suspicion.

All this Carter thought about as she rose to put away her tray. Her eyes made a brief pass of the cafeteria, taking in hundreds of details in an action that had become a habit as thoughtless as blinking. Her mind unconsciously checking for anything out of place in this familiar scene.

But as familiar as this was to her something was there, distinctly unfamiliar but I identifiable. Walking through the double doors into the room, a teenager dressed in dark clothing, faded black jeans long dark gray coat and a solid black shirt with a triple "P" logo mostly hidden by his coat. With a pass of his eyes similar to the one Cater used to notice him he scanned the room stopping for an instant on Eddie and Brooke then moving on until they halted on Carter. With a small gesture he waved her over.

As she approached this boy, she had a flash of memory that told her the identity of the agent. She had seen him turning in a report from a mission, he had dressed in black then too. This flash of insight only made her worry about what could have brought him here, usually the Director contacted her through a secure phone.

Carter stopped in front of him, noticing his warm smile and his cold eyes.

"Hello, Agent Mason. I am Mortimer Umbra, and due to a very unfortunate event I will be your temporary partner. You can call me you by my code name: Shadow." His voice was a deep whisper that sent shivers down Carter's spine.

Carter was stunned, "What happened?"

"A mole leaked the location of Princess 213," her look of confusion led him to add, "that Voskel girl you rescued. But that was just the beginning, Agent Gonzalez was supposed to be there and she yet to check in."

"Why didn't the Director let me know beforehand?"

"The Director shut down the PPP to find the mole and silence him. There is no communication in or out." Shadow checked his watch. "Finish the day, go home, get ready to leave, we will be going after our missing agent and princess. "

With that he turned and left, moving silently out of sight. Carter was glad that Shadow was on her side, he seemed to have formidable abilities. She walked back to her table with Eddie and Brooke.

Brooke asked "what took you so long Carter?"

"A friend of Dad's with some bad news" That was all she told them.

**This is for those who reviewed and because I had it mostly written already.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Carter got home from school she was ready to burst with her repressed emotions. She did not like having to keep everything quiet when she usually was able to tell people what was bothering her.

When she heard the news about Rosie's capture she had been filled with shock anger sadness as well as an unidentifiable emotion that presented itself in a way unfamiliar to her.

Now 2 hours later the emotions had faded away to make room for a dangerous new emotion a cold anger that coiled around her heart like a viper waiting for the moment when it could reveal itself and destroy everything around it. This was matched by the unknown emotion that carter did not even try to identify, this was because she had never felt it like this before. This emotion was love, this love would not help save Rosie, but it would save Carter.

But Carter did not have time to examine her emotions, her mind was consumed by her training, the only thing she could fall back on in a time of crisis. She kept up the act of normality as the school day crept by. She held the mask as the bus slowly took her home.

As soon as she stepped off the world became a blur of movement as she sprinted into her house opening door flying down hallways and pulling objects into a slim backpack. Everything went so fast that she barely knew what she pulled into her bag barely knew that she had packed several passports from various nations all with her face on them barely knew that she had concealed the equivalent of two thousand dollars in various currencies in the bag, she didn't even register the packing of several different sized knives but she did remember her decision to pack her father's .45 caliber handgun the one thing she never had hope to use outside of the shooting range.

When Carter finished packing she slung the backpack on to her shoulder and strode out onto the porch looking up the road for any sign of Shadow's car.

"Four minutes."

Carter spun around and her mouth dropped open as she noticed Shadow leaning against the wall.

Shadow walked towards her, "not bad"

"How long have you been there?"

" 'Bout six minutes," Shadow smirked, "you ran right by me."

Carter once again thanked God that this dark warrior was on her side because he seemed to be unnaturally skilled at anything he did.

"So Shadow where are we going first?" Carter asked

"first we go to Panama where we had hidden the princess and where she and, uh, Rosie were captured."

"Then?"

"Then we use what we find there to follow our missing persons to where ever they were taken."

* * *

[_Santiago, Panama_]

It was hot, even for a native of Louisiana. Carter felt the sun's rays beat down on her neck as she got out of the car Shadow had hotwired back at the airport. Now miles later the duo had stopped.

They had arrived.

Carter was the first to walk into the small hut that had previously been a safe place for the small blonde princess she had fought to save. Now this place was the spot where dangerous men had dragged the princess and more importantly, Rosie, off into a helicopter.

The marks were all there. The door swung crooked on its frame, two paths made in the dirt from large objects pulled across the floor, footprints that Carter could match up to a fight where three men had struggled with one girl and it had only taken a lone man to subdue the other.

Rosie had put up quite a fight. The hole in the wall could only be explained by a large head being smashed there.

But under the hole was where carter had spotted a small medal. She walked over and picked it up. On it was a seven pointed star surrounded by thirteen circles.

"The 20th Royal Guard of Alger," Carter breathed to herself. Shadow heard and looked at her.

"These men were from the royal guard of Alger the only division to be bribed into conducting operations for the Prime Minister of their parliament. It was these guys who attempted to kill us as we rescued the princess." Carter explained what she knew, "these guys are a unit of well organized unit of about fifty. They are poorly trained but that is more than made up for the genius of their commanders. This tells us that Rosie and the princess are in one of two places: the first and least likely for now is their base in the capitol of Alger, the royal palace, or the most probable and worst case, their hidden base in Siberia."

Shadow looked around, took a deep breath and sighed, "damn, that complicates things."

Carters questioning look promoted a smirk and an answer: "I'm not allowed to set foot on Russian soil due to the fact that I blasted my way into a GRU prison and ran off with a German who had offered to provide information. The GRU weren't too happy I did that and still hold a nasty grudge."

I finally got a new laptop after my dinosaur died and finally got the time to sit down and write. I apologize for the wait and I promise to upload a bunch of stuff I have written on paper I know low tech right. Please review I crave your comments and they will prompt me to write faster if I know people are reading


End file.
